


Blossom

by gamorasquill



Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Some good old fashion father/son time, because i really think Unalaq loved his kids, he couldn't have been all bad...right?, right!, yeah this is just sappy feels left and right honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: Unalaq has a little chat with his firstborn. Call it a...heart to heart.





	Blossom

"Desna."

The Water Tribe Prince jumped as his father suddenly spoke, his entire body tensing up in his seat. A hand clasped his shoulder and squeezed it lightly in an effort to comfort him but it had the opposite effect. His father was never kind and reassuring...at least not anymore. Now he was just hardened and cold just like the land he ruled over.

"Y..yes father?" He murmured, trying to sound confident and failing miserably.

A moment of silence passed between them before his father resumed his previous activity, brushing his hair that had grown ridiculously long in the past month.

"I have noticed something about you my son." The chief finally stated.

"Which would be?"

Another stretched out silence. Desna was beginning to wonder if his father was toying with him. He had a habit of messing with people's heads and he had no wish to join the long list of people his father manipulated.

"You are the eldest and yet, you live in the shadow of your sister." He replied, his voice full of what sounded like anger. "It is unacceptable..."

His grip on his son's hair tightened almost painfully and Desna gasped in shock. Every fiber of his being told him to pull away but he knew that would only anger his father. That was the last thing he needed, especially when his hair was on the line. He couldn't risk it being cut off and looking like some ugly hermit.

"I..I don't understand--"

"Eska always manages to outdo you, and you always let her. It is sickening to watch. You are not her lesser and you shouldn't act as if you are. Letting her boss you around like a master commanding a dog? You ought to be ashamed of what you let your little sister get away with."

With that Unalaq softened his grip and returned to his gently brushing as if nothing had ever happened, braiding his son's dark hair. "I am not angry with you, no not at all...I am just disappointed. I do not want you thinking that that's all you are worth. You are more than that...so much more."

To the Prince's immense surprise his father leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head. He nearly gasped but held it in, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. His father was never so kind and tender with him...he hadn't been that way since Desna was a child.

"Do not spend your entire life trailing behind Eska. You are like a water lily that is so late to bloom but I know that eventually you will." Unalaq replied, squeezing his son's shoulders tenderly. "And when you do...you shall be the most beautiful flower that this tribe has ever seen."

The Chief held a mirror in front of his eldest child and smiled at his reaction. His crystal blue eyes widened as he stared back at his reflection. His hands reached up and took the mirror from his father.

His cheeks tinted pink as he took in what his father had done. He had braided a portion of his hair around his head like a crown and wove in the very flower he had compared him to moments ago. Desna gasped gently, turning over his shoulder to look up at his father who offered a kind smile in return.

Unalaq gently cupped his son's chin and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "It is your time to blossom my son..."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know. I just need more loving papa Unalaq with his kids okay? 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
